Sonic Karaoke
by ShaDoWxROugE4eva
Summary: A Karaoke contest between Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Wave, Blaze, Shadow, and Rouge with Tails as the host! Solos first, then duets. Oh, the suspense must be killing you. And, I'm not even gonna tell ya the couples in here! CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Prologue

**Well, I've been grounded for some time and that's why I haven't written anything. Today I'm off groundation!! Well on with the story!  
**

* * *

Rouge was sitting in her usual spot on the couch in her living room, thinking 'What was Shadow talking about, "surprise"?' She collectd her thoughts and went to the kitchen to get a snack. Whilre reaching for the Pringles in the pantry, a letter came to her door. "Hmmm? What's this?" She walked over and read it aloud," From Shadow? Hmmm... "Dear Rouge, You've been invited to the End Of The Year Karaoke Contest at the Station Square park! I write to you asking if you would be kind enough to join the contest. Farewell. Shadow. Would I ever!" She raced upstairs to get ready. She put on the usual outfit and raced to the phone to call Amy. "Amy?" "Yeah? Rouge? Is that you?" "Mmmhmm. I was calling cause I got this invatation--" "So did I! From Shadow?" "Yes!" "I'm going. What about you?" "Well of course I'm going! I would't back down on my own best friend, now would I?" "Mmmhmm. Or is there another reason?" "What?!" "Hahahaha! Nothing nothing!" "Yeah, uh-huh. Well, it's almost time to go, I'll see you ther." "Okay, bye!" Rouge hung up the phone, looked at the time, and left

* * *

**Yup, here's the prologue ** **for Sonic Karaoke. Sucks, don't it? It's only cause it's short. You'll get interested in the next one. (maybe) REVIEW AND COMMENT!!!! Please **


	2. First contestant, Amy

Rouge arrived at Station Square where everyone was waiting, excited as to what was going to happen. "Hello, everyone." It was Shadow at the mike, and someone was with him. Rouge squinted her eyes a bit, "Tails!" she whispered loudly. Shadow stepped aside to let Tails speak, "Hello, I'm Tails. I will be hosting this contest tonight. You all may be wondering why Shadow isn't the host. He's just helping me. After all, he IS one of the contestants.." Everyone gasped then cheered. Tails spoke again, "All right, all right. So, we give you our first contestant..." he pointed to a rectangular box with everyone's name blinking on and off, until it stopped at..."Amy!" Everyone was cheering as Amy stood up, surprised. "Oh my God! I'm first!" Amy squealed. She ran up on stage, and gave the signal on when to start. 

**_Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh He got what he needs to impressin'  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question chicks like oh._**

**_Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic She got everything, you can't pass it So Jessica Alba fantastic,  
Instant classic boys like oh._**

"Wow, she's pretty good." Sonic said. "Yeah, didn't expect someone like her to be talented did ya?" Knuckles asked. "Shut up!" Sonic whispered, embarassed at Knuckles comment.

_**Baby I can see us moving like that.  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that.  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Baby I can see us moving like that.  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that.  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.**_

_**He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you been at Stop talking let's get with it Just like that they**_

_**He said you're amazing She said then why ya waiting No more deliberating What you doin' let's get movin'  
Just like that they**_

"I always liked her singing." Rouge said. "Ehh, it's alright..." Blaze replied. "What, you think you could do better?" "Well, probably not. I don't really sing." Blaze said quietly, toying with her fingers. "Can't wait to hear you." "WHAT?!" "Shhhhhhh! Anyways, I said that cause you know your name is up there,too." Rouge said pointing at the box. Blaze whined.

**_Boy actin' as if there's no pressure He do everything to get with her He say anything to convince her.  
Money spent to diamonds sent her_**

**_Girl playin' it cool but she's with it She lovin' the fact that she's gifted Everything he do she gets lifted Feels so wicked lovin' like oh._**

**_Baby I can see us movin' like that.  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that.  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Baby I can see us movin' like that.  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that.  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said._**

**_He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you been at Stop talking let's get with it Just like that they_**

**_He said you're amazing She said then why ya waiting No more deliberating What you doin' let's get movin'  
Just like that they_**

"Hmmmm, she could win." Tails said. "Mmmm. I doubt it." Shadow replied while crossing his arms. "Huh? Well who do YOU think could win?" Shadow flinched at Tails' question. "Umm...uh...hmmm" Shadow was scanning the audience while thinking. He spotted Rouge. "Hey! Rouge made it!" "So? Everyone made it. Why are you so excited about Rou--" Tails stopped. "Ohhhhhh," he said with a smug grin.

**_One day with you, boy just one day with you,  
All the things we could do,  
Every day i think of_**

**_Bein' with you no one else but us two All our dreams would come true If we'd just get together_**

**_Baby I can see us movin like that.  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that.  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Baby I can see us moving like that.  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that.  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said._**

**_Uh, what you waitin' for?_**

"What are you two doing?" Cream asked Sonic and Knuckles, trying to stop their fighting so she could listen to Amy. "Uhhh..." they both stated. "Knuckles thinks I like Amy!" yelled Sonic. "Sonic is too retarded to see that he likes Amy!" yelled Knuckles. They both looked at eachother and started arguing again. "They'll never learn..." Cream sighed.

_**He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you been at Stop talking let's get with it Just like that they**_

_**He said you're amazing She said then why ya waiting No more deliberating What you doin' let's get movin'  
Just like that they**_

_**You're gonna like it You're gonna want it You're gonna like it We don't need no more that he said she said.  
You're gonna like it You're gonna want it You're gonna like it We don't need no more that he said she said.**_

Amy finished her song. "Thank you!" she said as everyone cheered loudly. "We love you, Amy!!!" Some fan-boys yelled while tossing a few cell-phone numbers. "Uh, thanks... I guess." Amy walked over to her seat next to Cream. "All right! That was some opening! Anyways, the next contestant is..."

* * *

**Ooo this is getting interestingly intresting! If you want to know the song well TOO** **BAD!!! You'll have to wait untill the last chapter! Anyway, review and comment! **


	3. Next contestant, Sonic

_**WOOT!!! My first comment! Thankies SakuraCherryBlossomHaruno! Well, on with da story!!**_

* * *

"Sonic! The next contestant is Sonic! Come on up here!" Tails announced. "Wha?" Sonic got out from Knuckles' grasp and hopped up. "I'm next? I'm next! WOOT!" he cheered as he ran up on stage. "I would like to dedicate this song to myself and Metal Sonic." he said as he gave the signal.

_**I don't care what you're thinkin' as you turn to me **_

_**'Cause what I have in my two hands is enough to set me free**_

"This is... interesting..." Knuckles said, trying to get into a comfortable position without hurting himself from the cuts and bruises he got from Sonic. "Ow..." "Are you going to be all right, Mister Knuckles?" Cream said in her sweet, innocent voice with a little concern. "Yeah, I'll be just fine Cream. Don't worry 'bout me."

_**I could fight the feelin' to resist it over time**_

_** But when it's just too much to take **_

_**You sneak up from behind**_

_**Is it me, you said, you're lookin' for?  
Let me show you who I am And what I'm here for... here for...**_

_**Heeeeeeey!**_

"This song fits him well." Rouge said. "Yeah, didn't it appear in one of his games?" Blaze asked. "Beats me. I don't play those games." Rouge said. "Well, I think it did..."

_**Try to reach inside of me **_

_**Try to take my energy**_

_** Let me show you just **_

_**What I'm made of**_

_**Simple curiosity **_

_**Try to take a part of me **_

_**Let me show you just**_

_** What I'm made of now**_

"You still haven't answered my question, Shadow." Tails said. "What question? And what's with the smug grin on your face?!" Shadow shouted. "I asked, who do you think will win? And I think you know why I'm grinning, Shadow." Tails said, still grinning. "Oh, I don't know, I just said that because I didn't want to jump to conclusions. And no I don't!" "Right..."

**_Like a million faces, I've recognized them all_**

**_ And one by one they've all become _**

**_A number as they fall, as they fall_**

**_In the face of reason, I can take no more_**

**_ One by one they've all become_**

**_ A black mark on the floor_**

**_Is it me, you said,_**

**_ You're lookin' for?  
Let me show you who I am _**

**_And what I have in store... in store..._**

**_Hey, hey! Yeeeeeah!_**

"HEY!!!!" "What the?" Shadow and Tails turned around to see Wave standing there. "Great..." Tails said. "Nice to see you too, shorty." Wave said, smirking. " WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU ALOST GAVE ME A FRIGGIN' HEART ATTACK!!" Shadow yelled. "I just wanted to know who was back here, that's all." "Well now you know and now your leaving." Tails said, pushing her out. "Hey, hey, hey! I was invited too ya know!" "...What, did, you, say?" Tails asked. "I didn't send her an invite!!! How did SHE get one?!" Tails asked. "I sent her one. For kicks." Wave and Tails turned to Shadow who was smirking. "Heh, you'll thank me." Tails just stood there, twitching.

_**Try to reach inside of me**_

_** Try to take my energy **_

_**Let me show you just **_

_**What I'm made of**_

_**Simple curiosity **_

_**Try to take a part of me **_

_**Let me show you just **_

_**What I'm made of now**_

_**You can take another life-long try**_

_** You can take another try**_

_**Hey!**_

During the guitar solo, Sonic did all sorts of flips and turns all across the stage.

_**Yeeeeeah!**_

_**Try to reach inside of me **_

_**Try to take my energy**_

_** Let me show you just **_

_**What I'm made of**_

_**Simple curiosity **_

_**Try to take a part of me**_

_** Let me show you just **_

_**What I'm made of now**_

_**Try to reach inside of me **_

_**Try to take my energy **_

_**Let me show you just**_

_** What I'm made of**_

"Thank you, thank you!" Sonic said while taking a few bows. There was a bunch of screaming fan-girls. a BUNCH. "OMG SONIC!!!!" "Geez, they're worse than Amy!" Sonic said as he ran off being chased by thousands of fan-girls. "Okaayyy, moving on. The next contestant is-- oh my God, I can't believe it! It's..."

* * *

_**MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! Cliffhanger!!! The suspense must be killing you! It sure is killing Tails**_

_**Tails: Come on! Let me say it!!**_

_**Me: No. Don't spoil it for them! If you don't tell them, I'll get more reviews on people telling me to make a new chapter for it! Speaking of that, if I get a total of 5 reviews, I'll put up the next chappie! Besides, it's all ready for ya!   
**_


	4. OMIGOSH IT'S

_**Okay, okay. Since I had a VERY good day today, I decided**_ _**to post up the next chapter. And I don't want Bloodrayne666 to suck my blood! Anyways, on with da story! Oh, and YOUR FRIGGIN' WELCOME!!!!!!!! **_

* * *

" Oh my gosh! It's Blaze!!" Tails announced. "...What...?" Blaze asked in a pissed-off manner. "HAH!!! Oh my God!! I can't believe your next ALREADY!!!!! Hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!" Rouge laughed. "Oh, she'll get it... for sure," Blaze mumbled under her breath. Blaze sighed, "Let's PLEASE get this thing over with...!"

_**She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat **_

_**Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline**_

_** It'd been a long hard year **_

_**She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention**_

_** She was going way too fast **_

_**Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass**_

She saw both their lives flash before her eyes

She didn't even have time to cry

She was sooo scared

She threw her hands up in the air

"Before I break your neck from anger, I'm going to sit in the audience..." Shadow stated, obviously pissed. And when Tails had to push it ANY further,"Next to Rouge?" Tails snickered. Shadow didn't want to cause any violence, so he just gave him the birdy and yes, went to sit with Rouge.

_**Jesus take the wheel **_

_**Take it from my hands**_

_** Cause I can't do this all on my own **_

_**I'm letting go**_

_** So give me one more chance**_

_** To save me from this road I'm on **_

_**Jesus take the wheel**_

"STOP BITING MY FREAKIN' EAR, MAN!!!!!!!" Sonic yelled. He had returned from his 'jog' around the city from the crazy, overly-obsessed, rabid fan-freaks. (as Sonic puts it...) "I'll stop biting your ear if you TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT ME AND BLAZE!!!!!!!" Knuckles yelled. "You know you like her!" "SHUT UP!!!" "Like I said, they'll NEVER learn!" Cream sighed.

_**It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder**_

_** And the car came to a stop**_

_**She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock **_

_**And for the first time in a long time**_

_**She bowed her head to pray**_

_** She said I'm sorry for the way**_

_** I've been living my life **_

_**I know I've got to change**_

_** So from now on tonight**_

"I'll leave you alone if you stop complaining!" Wave yelled. (Yes, there's a LOT of chaos going on here!) "NO!!" Tails yelled. (But who said it was everywhere? Hmmm?)

_**Jesus take the wheel **_

_**Take it from my hands**_

_** Cause I can't do this on my own **_

_**I'm letting go **_

_**So give me one more chance**_

_** To save me from this road I'm on**_

"Hi, Shadow! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be back there?" Rouge asked while playfully pushing Shadow. "Nah. Too much chaos..." Shadow answered, smirking at the thought of Wave annoying the hell out of Tails. He snickered a bit. "What's so funny?" Rouge asked. "Oh, it's nothing..."

_**Oh, Jesus take the wheel **_

_**Oh, I'm letting go**_

_** So give me one more chance**_

_** Save me from this road I'm on**_

_** From this road I'm on**_

_** Jesus take the wheel **_

_**Oh, take it, take it from me**_

_** Oh, why, oh**_

Blaze finished her song and didn't even take a bow. Instead, she ran off the stage faster than Sonic running away from the rabid fan-girls. "I'm not even sitting by you." Blaze told Rouge,"Besides, by the looks of things, you seem to be pretty occupied there." Blaze snickered at Rouge, Who she noticed was now sitting by Shadow. "What?! It's not like that! He just came over here to sit by me, that's all!" "That's how it always starts..." "Well, there you have it! Blaze!" Tails announced. People cheered and some stood up and looked at Blaze. "Okay. GO BOX!!!!! Sorry, I just had the biggest urge to say that!" The box 'o' names started up, "It's, it's,--FINALLY!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Didn't expect me to let it on you easy, did ya? Anyways, because of my generous **_offer, _**I'm waiting till about,**_ _**7 or 8 reviews!**_ _**Got it? Good! Next chapter is waitin for ya! SO HURRY UP WITH THE REVIEWS!!!! I'm getting a lot of good ones!**_


End file.
